Busy days at work
by VallitanTheDragon
Summary: Spyro owns a crumpet company by the name of Crumpet Mania, And hosts a chatroom used by anyone and everyone. A series of one-shots aimed at making you laugh for hours. Includes funny usernames and just plain random events. Now all you must do is read and review. Everyone is a anthro dragon in this humorous story.
1. Chapter 1

AN:ok here we go with a random story. Spyros username in this chatroom story will be Bossman, Cynder will be ShadowKilla, Ignitus:FlaringFury,ok i will just introduce everyone during the story to put you out of your misery. Ok everyone has android phones and use a chatroom created by spyro when he was bored in a meeting, hope you enjoy and reveiw when possible.

Bossman has just signed in.

ShadowKilla has just signed in.

Bossman: Did you see that guy!

Shadowkilla:would you stop laughing at his wart!

Bossman:well im not the only one in this meeting who is staring at it :D

ShadowKilla: Stop making a fool out of yourself! Your a grown dragon! I wonder how your even CEO of this company!

Bossman: Now Now Cynder, its not profesional to yell at your boss.

FlaringFury has just signed in.

FlamingFury:WAAASSSSAAAAAAP!

Bossman:WASSAAAAAAAAP!

ShadowKilla: God ignitus, your running this meeting! Why are you on the chat room? What happpend to the meeting?! You just stopped midway in a sentance and pulled out your phone. :P

FlaringFury: Now Now cynder, its unprofessional to stick your tongue out at a very important meeting.

ShadowKilla has changed her status to 'mentally stabbing self from her idiotic boss'

Bossman: :O

FlaringFury: :O

ShadowKilla: What! You just ended this meeting when you pulled out your phone, now everyone is staring at us!

And what would you know about professional spyro!

Bossman: I know everything about professionalisim, thats why im CEO of this crumpet company :D

ShadowKilla: yeah that explains why you need me to tie your shoes and do your tie each morning.

WhippedCream has just signed in.

WippedCream: WASSSAAAAAAP!

Bossman:WASSSAAAAAAAP!

FlamingFury:WASSSSAAAAAAAP!

Bossman: hey i see you also found the chatroom cyril! I thought you didnt have a phone?

WhippedCream: yeah but i found one in Mr. Idiots locker!

FlaminFury:SCORE!

ShadowKilla:Its Mr. Idions! And why the hell are you called whiped cream? 0.o

WhippedCream: I like whippped cream! :D

Bossman:we call him mr .idiot because hes a idiot.

ShadowKilla:Oh yeah, he always has his fly down, i swear someone should tell him.

FlaminFury: weird how your the first to notice that cynder. 0.o

ShadowKilla: Well i cant help it! His boxers are fluro pink they are just there! Its kinda hard not to spot.

Bossman:OOOOOOO cynder gots a crush! Oh wait, thats a bad thing! Unless its crushing on me and my iresistable charm.

ShadowKilla has changed her status to Slapping my child of a boss.

WhippedCream:Its not professional to slap a child.

FlamingFury: Yeah especially that child.

Flaming fury has changed his status to Pointing at Boss.

ShadowKilla has signed out

Bossman has signed out

WhippedCream: Lol well its time to go home because i think i left the refridgerator running and i think its burned my house down, OH GOD! I GOTA GO!

WhippedCream has signed off

FlamingFury has changed his status to 'laughing at work partner jumping out the window to stop his refridgerator from burning his house down.'

Well what do you think? Its just a short chapter but i will update frequently if i get reveiws, or i will update anyway to get reveiws. Oh well i will update very soon as i enjoy writing this. OH and i forgot. DISCLAIMERS: I do not own spyro or and stuff ascociated with spyro, or anything i dont own.

Bye for now.


	2. ch2

AN: ok so heres another chapter seeing as though it was really short in the previous chapter, i hope you do like it, and also this story is dedicated to a amazing friend IOTA.G.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own spyro or any spyro stuff, though i wish i did but we all know that won't happen

Bossman has just signed in

ShadowKilla has just signed in

ShadowKilla: Did you go to that meeting this morning?

Bossman: No but I'm making Waffles! As soon as i find the machine.

SwiftLightning has just signed in.

SwiftLightning: : D i want some waffles!

SwiftLightning has changed their status to 'helping purple dragon find waffle machine'

Bossman has changed his status to 'highfiving meadow'

ShadowKilla: That was a very important meeting! And hi meadow.

SwiftLightning: HAI!

Bossman: Well i have more urgent matters to attend to, like WAFFLES!

YEAHH!

Bossman has changed his status to 'found waffle machine under my bed'

ShadowKilla: You have a bed in your company!

Bossman: Yeah i get bored in meetings and having to listen to jabbering makes you want to leave and go to bed. Also I'm sick of seeing him and his undone fly.

SwiftLightning: but your fly is undone right now?

ShadowKilla: Gah let me guess, you need help again.

Bossman: yep! That's why you're my PA.

ShadowKilla: You mean you're poor, overworked PA you does everything for you.

Now if you will excuse me i have emails to attend to professionally.

ShadowKilla has signed off

Bossman: I know your still there.

ShadowKilla: WHAT!? How?

Bossman: The conveniently placed glass doors between our offices remember.

And i taught you how to do the fake 'I'm not here anymore' thing.

ShadowKilla: Oh yeah.

SwiftLightning: Hey let's start making those waffles!

Bossman: uhm about that.

SwiftLightning: ...

Bossman has changed his status to 'trying to find waffle maker instructions'

Sparky has just signed in.

Sparky: Yo did anyone see the coffee machine fly out the window?

Bossman: yeah soz i was just looking for the waffle maker instructions under my bed, and i shoved the coffee machine out of the way and it went through the window.

Sparky: Yeah everyone on fifth floor was watching the coffee machine.

Bossman: Wait Sparks you don't even work here?

Sparky: I know but it was worth coming to see the flying coffee machine!

SwiftLightning: YEAH!

Oh and i gota go, apparently someones have a spaz saying there is no more coffee.

Bossman:...

SwiftLightning has signed out

ShadowKilla: Lol

Bossman: Since when did you start saying Lol?

ShadowKilla: Since now

Bossman: Its not very professional of you.

ShadowKilla: Lol

Bossman has changed his status to 'Found the waffle maker instructions'

Bossman: WOOOOOO!

Waffle time!

ShadowKilla has signed out

Bossman: hehehehe

Bossman has signed out

So what did you think? If you like it review it. Hope you enjoyed :D

BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: IM ON A ROLL! I am now on my third chapter! I only started last night and now its 12:12 pm. WOOHHOOO , enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review and tell me if theres anything interesting that you want me to add, or if you want your character in the story.

DISCLAIMERS: I DUN OWN NUTHIN!

Bossman has signed in

Sparky has just signed in

Bossman: hey sparks! DID YOU SEE CYNDERS FACE!

Sparky: Hell yeah! Who did it?

Bossman: her neice stayed at her house! AND SHE IS 5! :D

Sparky: LOL!

Bossman: Oh god she signing into the chatroom! Shes gonna be so pissed!

ShadowKilla has just signed in

ShadowKilla: ...

ShadowKilla changed her status to 'crying because of the drawings in permanent marker on face'

Sparky: Bro you've done it now!

Sparky has signed out

Bossman: Oh god im sorry cynder don't cry, it will ruin the drawings.

ShadowKilla: ...

ShadowKilla has changed her status to 'running home crying'

HunterKiller has just signed in

HunterKiller: DID YOU SEE CYNDERS FACE!

Bossman: God damit HUNTER!

ShadowKilla has signed out

Bossman: WTF did she just jump out the window.

Sparky: Hell yeah! Everyone is once again watching from the fifth floor, i swear they come to work just to play pacman and go to meetings.

HunterKiller: Dam i didn't think she would jump through the window, she could of at least opened it and jumped through.

I aint paying for the repairs.

Bossman: I think i overpay everyone for doing absolutely nothing, at least we make dam good crumpets, beats the pancake house across the street. BOOYEAH!

Sparky: Oh yeah Cynder said to tell you there is a meeting in 2 minutes.

Bossman: Who's running it?

Sparky: Mr. Idiot again, hes speaking about how crumpets will save the world. I reckon it will only take an hour.

Bossman: SCORE! At least it wasn't like that other one that went for 7 hours, i wasn't allowed to leave to go to the bathroom, it was horrible.I eventually went toilet were i was sitting. I was then allowed to go, and i never came back.

Sparky:...

AT THE MEETING:

ElecricFury has signed in.

Bossman has signed in.

FlamingFury has signed in.

ElectricFury: WASSSSAAAAAAAP!

Bossman:WAASSSAAAAAAPP!

FlamingFury:WASSSAAAAAAAAAAP!

Bossman: Dude got his dam fly down again, i swear someone just shout it out. I nominate Volteer.

ElectricFury: WHY ME!?

FlamingFury: Because he actually likes you.

Bossman: Wait why do we call him Mr. Idiot instead of Terrador?

FlamingFury: Because calling him Mr. Idiots way cooler.

ElectricFury: Ok here it goes.

Wait how should i get his attention?

Bossman: put your hand in the air and yell MR IDIOT!

ElectricFury has changed his status to ' yelling Mr. Idiot during a meeting to tell him his fly is down'

Bossman: LOL! I WAS JOKING! I DIDNT THINK YOU WERE GOING TO DO IT!?

FlamingFury: OMG check out how red his face is going! He looks like hes about to rip your head off!

ElectricFury has changed his status to 'running far far away'

ElectricFury has signed off

Bossman: we should go save him now, after hes finished. :D

Bossman has signed off

AN: What did you think? Tell me in reviews. Hope you enjoyed! I will update again tonight if im bored.

Bye for now


	4. Chapter 4

Ok well I have been informed that I need to check my spelling thank you for telling me that you are all very helpful. LOVE YOU GUYS! Now on with the story! OH AND A BIG THANKS TO TARA MY FRIEND! You are very helpful with this chapter. Gracie sorella!

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own spyro, spyro, spyro or anything to do with spyro.

Scene: Cynder is sitting at her desk with her phone fast asleep. Spyro is in his office next door, on his phone as well.

ShadowKilla has just signed in

Bossman has just signed in

Bossman: HEY CYNDER ARE YOU AWAKE!

ShadowKilla: NAH IM SKYDIVING! What do you think?

Bossman: You were falling asleep weren't you? You know Cynder that's not very professional.

ShadowKilla: Your face isn't professional!

Bossman: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the cactus this morning!

Sparky has just signed in

Sparky: OH BURNNNN!

ShadowKilla has changed her status to 'grabbing a fly swatter'

Sparky has just signed out

HunterKiller has just signed in

HunterKiller: Trololol!

Bossman: once again Hunter, not helping!

So what's up, why you all grumpy?

ShadowKilla: Lack of sleep! Having to clean your whole dam mansion!

Bossman: Oh Cynder, you didn't have to do that.

ShadowKilla: You threatened me with a knife! OF COURSE I HADE TO. You smashed three bottles before drinking yourself to sleep!

ShadowKilla has changed her status to 'about to commit suicide'

Bossman: oh that's right.

Hehehehehe

ShadowKilla: you have mere seconds before i choke you to death!

Bossman: Or i could give you a pay rise?

ShadowKilla: That could work to.

HunterKiller: ...

Well i will be going, anyone want coffee and bagels?

Bossman: Hell yeah! Make sure you put jam on it!

HunterKiller: Sold! How about you grumps?

ShadowKilla: Take back that comment and i will have a medium dark coffee with 2 sugars and 6 bagels with peanut butter.

HunterKiller: ... Ok I am going now.

HunterKiller has just signed out.

Bossman: :D

Yeah yeah I know how extremely short this is but I'm uploading 2 chapters to make up for it.

Bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_HAHA Chapter 5! Enjoy and review if you hate it review anyway._

_DISCLAIMERS: I don't own spyro at all._

_ShadowKilla_- Did you cut yourself shaving this morning?

_Bossman_- Maybe…

_ShadowKilla_ - You never cut yourself shaving.

_Bossman_- I did this morning.

_ShadowKilla_ - Why?

_Bossman_- It wasn't intentional Cynder.

_ShadowKilla_ - What were you doing besides shaving?

_Bossman_- Putting my shirt on.

_ShadowKilla_ - At the same time as shaving?

_Bossman_- Uh-huh.

_ShadowKilla_ - Right…

Why?

_Bossman_- Why not? I was in a hurry.

_ShadowKilla_ - You've never worried about being on time before.

_Bossman_- There's a first time for everything.

_ShadowKilla_ - You just wanted to get in some extra time eating.

_Bossman_- Of course not Cynder! I just thought I'd support you by actually being on time this morning.

_ShadowKilla_ - There's Tomato sauce on your shirt.

_Bossman_- Oh yeah…

_ShadowKilla_ - ?

_Bossman_- Okay fine, I did eat six, foot long sandwiches. But I had a brainwave for a new sandwich!

_ShadowKilla_ - Did it hurt?

_Bossman_- The brainwave or the whole cut-myself-shaving thing.

_ShadowKilla_ - Both.

_Bossman_- The brainwave was a eureka moment, so no it didn't hurt and the whole cut-myself-shaving thing didn't really hurt either.

_ShadowKilla_ - Uh-huh.

_Bossman_- It's not professional to type uh-huh.

_ShadowKilla_ - It's not professional to shave while putting a shirt on at the same time and then eat six, foot long sandwiches instead of helping your poor over-worked PA.

_Bossman_- I've never claimed to be professional Cynder, that's why I have you.

_ShadowKilla_ - Professionalism is something you should really investigate Spyro.

_Bossman_- Why should i :I

_ShadowKilla_ - Because you prefer the eating route?

_Bossman_- Cynder, honey, please. Even you have to admit that I'm not as bad as I was.

_ShadowKilla_ - Don't call me honey. And no, you're not as bad. Now you're too busy trying to blow yourself up.

_Bossman_- To protect people.

_ShadowKilla_ - What about you? Without you this company would go downhill. It would end up in the hands of those who would rather see it destroyed or take it back down the poor moneyless way.

_Bossman_- Is it the crumpet company you're worried about or me?

_ShadowKilla_ - Both. You only in a professional way.

_Bossman_- And the company?

_ShadowKilla_ - Also professional, but crumpet factory would be a hell of a lot easier to patch back up again.

_Bossman_- Cynder…

_ShadowKilla_ - Spyro, look. Your flies are undone.

_Bossman_- Okay... epic subject change.

Why are you looking? :)

_ShadowKilla_ - (smiley alert) and I'm not, only your trousers are brown and your boxers are pink. It's a little bit obvious.

_Bossman_- Cynder...

_ShadowKilla_ - Look, are you going to do your flies up or not?

_Bossman_- Which would you prefer?

_ShadowKilla_ - Up, please.

_Bossman_- Is this part of the whole professionalism thing or would you honestly prefer them to stay down.

_ShadowKilla_ - Spyro, PLEASE do your flies up before Mr Idion comes in.

_Bossman_- Mr Idiot has come back?

_ShadowKilla_ its Mr. Idion! And yes he has; he wants to discuss a merger between the Pancake Company and our Crumpet Company.

_Bossman_- The Pancake Company is a lame name, I mean… Crumpet mania has an epic name, that's what makes it awesome.

_ShadowKilla_ – Crumpet mania also has more money.

_Bossman_- Score!

_ShadowKilla_ - Spyro! He's coming in! Flies up!

_Bossman_- :) Bye Cynder.

Bossman has just signed out

Thank you for reading so far, it's good to at least has one person reading.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: HAROW! Hey everybody I just want say a special message to my friend who is a bit sad right now, because I want to cheer you up. Just remember, there's always a person here for you when you're sad and friends and family will definatly by there to help make you feel better, don't worry. Also I would like to ask, I got a message and I'm not so sure what it means? It was written by a guest so I couldn't reply. Anyway, thanks for some much appreciated reviews. Enjoy! Remember, this one's for you my friend Taylor.

Bossman has just signed in

Brodude has just signed in

Bossman: ... who are you?

Brodude: Oh yes, my name is bob, you hired me last week.

Bossman: I don't remember?

But that could be because I have a massive hangover, I feel like I have six machetes in my skull.

Brodude: Why?

Bossman: My pet jelly fish died last night and I stayed awake all night drinking.

Brodude: Well, do you like my bow tie? I got a new one last week for this new job!

Bossman: ...

Bossman has changed his status to 'ROFL'ing on floor hardcore at new workers bowtie'

Brodude: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO INSULT MY FASION SENSE!

Brodude has changed his status to 'running out the door'

Brodude has signed out

ShadowKilla has just signed in

ShadowKilla: Did you eat my sandwich?

Bossman: Maybe.

ShadowKilla: You have peanut butter smudged on your chin.

Bossman: There is jam there to!

ShadowKilla: You just admitted to eating my sandwich.

Bossman: Maybe.

ShadowKilla: There are crumbs in your scales.

Bossman: Look, I couldn't stop myself! I see a PJ sandwich and I have to eat it!

Don't blame me.

ShadowKilla: YOU ATE MY ONLY LUNCH!

Bossman: Maybe.

ShadowKilla has changed her status to 'Face palming self'

Bossman: It's not professional to slap your face and groan.

ShadowKilla: Once again, Professionalism is something you should really investigate.

Bossman: Nah that's why I have you, my lovely overworked, stressed PA.

ShadowKilla has just signed out

Bossman: Oh well I better go get that smoothy in the fridge that has some random words on it saying 'Cynders' on it.

ShadowKilla: DONT YOU DARE LAY YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MITS ON MY TROPICAL SMOOTHY!

Bossman: I knew you were still here.

ShadowKilla: Well don't touch my stuff!

Bossman: Can't help it.

ShadowKilla: Shut up.

Bossman: care to make me?

ShadowKilla: Care to test that?

Bossman: ...

ShadowKilla: The second you see me, The Terror of the Sky's walking your direction you will be cowering on the floor peeing yourself again, like when I was changed into my dark form by malefore, you wet yourself.

Bossman: Well he at least got what was coming to him.

ShadowKilla: yeah, then we raided his house and you grabbed his wallet...

Bossman: Good thing he was rich, that's how we could afford all this, and now we are millionaires!

ShadowKilla: Yep! Also I spent 2 thousand yesterday, I hope you don't mind.

Bossman: WUT!

ShadowKilla: Well I desperately needed more pop tarts!

Bossman: 2 THOUSAND DOLLARS WORTH!?

ShadowKilla: No, I also brought new shoes and clothes, Oh and don't forget make-up.

Bossman has changed his status to 'walking away in disbelief'

Bossman has just signed out

ShadowKilla: Heehee

ShadowKilla has just signed out

AN: well I hope you liked it; By the way Bob is the dragon in the picture, wearing the bow tie for those who don't know. Thanks for reading. Sorry for the late chapter.

Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yay! Chapter 7! Ok, well here we go. Also, I won't be featuring other peoples OCs in this chapter but i will in the next. Damit i have a whole day to write! I will chuck in another chapter with this one! Lol i started writing this when i got bored in class one time, but of course i still listened to what i was being told and focused on work. Enough about me let's get this chapter rolling!

Bossman has just signed in

ShadowKilla has just signed in

ShadowKilla: Spyro?

Bossman: Yes?

ShadowKilla: Do you happen to know what happened to my sandwich?

Bossman: I might.

ShadowKilla: You ate my PBJ sandwich I made for my lunch again, didn't you?

Bossman: No

ShadowKilla: Yes

Bossman: No

ShadowKilla: No

Bossman: Yes

DAMIT!

ShadowKilla: HA!

Why spyro!?

Bossman: Well ya know when you crave jam...

ShadowKilla: DAMIT SPYRO!

Bossman: Well, well i was hungry and...

ShadowKilla: That's it! Teddy goes bye bye!

Bossman: NOOOOO! DONT TOUCH MR. SNUGGLES! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!

ShadowKilla: Well that means one less present for you on Christmas tomorrow, if you wish to keep your Mr. Snuggles.

Bossman: YOU'RE HORRIBLE TO ME!

Bossman has changed his status to 'having a mental break down'

ShadowKilla: Ok just don't get tears all over the carpet! Which reminds me of the time you had a plate of raw meat and you dripped all the blood on the carpet. You know how hard it is to get blood stains out of a carpet. It's a nightmare come alive!

Bossman: Well I saw a cat falling from the sky! I had to drop the plate to watch.

ShadowKilla: ...

Bossman: It was a tabby cat!

ShadowKilla: Oh... now it makes sense

ShadowKilla has just signed out

Bossman: Now I feel lonely.

I know! I will hire another person! He can make me coffee!

**THE NEXT DAY.**

Bossman: Hey Cynder

ShadowKilla: What?

Bossman: I hired a guy to make me coffee!

ShadowKilla: BUT THAT'S MY JOB!?

Bossman: Nope, not anymore. You're still my poor overworked Personal Assistant.

ShadowKilla: Yay! You know it's not professional to put smiley's everywhere

Bossman: It's not professional to throw a tantrum when you boss hires someone else to do a fifth of your job for you.

ShadowKilla: It's more one hundredth, than one fifth. And yes you're right.

Bossman: Yay I'm right. :D

ShadowKilla: That's a first.

Bossman: What about the time I told you eating ice-cream relieves stress.

ShadowKilla: Yeah I suppose it did help a bit.

Bossman: A bit? You mean alot.

ShadowKilla: I swear you spiked it with alcohol

Bossman: But it worked

ShadowKilla: I suppose. But you know i don't like alcohol!

Bossman: That didn't stop you.

ShadowKilla has just signed out

Bossman: Lol

Bossman has just signed out.

Yay finished! This chapter. Not the whole story. I want to get at least 25 chapters and then i will stop.

Ok thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ok just a thing; I don't like any rude words or inappropriate words in the reviews. I know it might be just something to help in my story but, i still don't like it. Sorry guys. Well heres the chapter, thanks to my facebook addicted friend Nadia!

ENJOY!

ShadowKilla: What's the name of that guy you hired?

Bossman: Dusk!

ShadowKilla: you realise he's disabled

Bossman: how disabled

ShadowKilla: Very. From the neck down

Bossman: but he can still make coffee?

ShadowKilla: ... HES DAM DISABLED!

Bossman: But he's not incapable of making me coffee right?

ShadowKilla: You're an idiot spyro!

Bossman: Is that why you can't resist me?

ShadowKilla: Shut up!

Bossman: You know you don't want me to leave.

ShadowKilla: Do you want to end up like that freaking tabby cat!?

Bossman: No Mrs. Cynder

ShadowKilla: Good boy

Bossman: Do I get a treat?

ShadowKilla: DAMIT! TEDDYS GOING BYE BYE! NO MORE MR SNUGGLES!

Bossman: NOOOOO! YOU HORRIBLE DRAGONESS!

ShadowKilla: To bad! That's the way I was raised

Bossman: Cynder

ShadowKilla: What!

Bossman: I know you love me.

ShadowKilla: Hell, you heard that!?

Bossman: Cynder, I love you to.

ShadowKilla: Stop trying to be a suck up

Bossman: You've crushed my heart Cynder, you've crushed my heart.

ShadowKilla has changed her status to 'throwing boss out the window'

Bossman has signed out

ShadowKilla has just signed out

Yep I know its short but it was just to make the next chapter make more sense.

Don't worry guy! I will put your OC in next chapter.

BYE FOR NOW!


	9. Chapter 9

# Busy days at work chapter 9 #  
AN: Well I now have a android tablet! Which I am now writing on, so forgive me if I make a mistake. Here's chapter 9!

Bossman: Damit Cynder!  
Shadowkilla-what?  
Bossman- you know that guy I hired?  
Shadowkilla- yeah?  
Bossman- He slaped me!  
Shadowkilla- How could he slap you! And are you crying?  
Bossman- no my eyes are sweating cynder! Shadowkilla- how could he possibly slap you! Isn't he disabled!?  
Bossman- why don't you ask him that!  
Shadowkilla- are you sure it wasn't a nightmare!  
bossman- no the only dreams I have are either about you or other dragonesses. I'm scared cynder!  
shadowkilla- about dusk or the dreams?  
Bossman-Both, but at the moment Dusk!  
Shadowkilla- what made him want to slap you?  
Bossman- I called him cripples.  
Shadowkilla- Why!? That's horrible Spyro!  
Bossman- he stole my hand sanitizer! And by the way, what's hands?  
Shadowkilla- they mean paws. Who cares if he stole your hand sanitizer! The question is how did he steal your hand sanitizer!  
Bossman- IM SCARED!  
Shadowkilla- wait, did you make that coffee yourself for the first time?  
Bossman- NO HE DID!  
Shadowkilla- OMG HotWheels has just signed in.  
Shadowkilla- Dusk?  
HotWheels- Yes it is me.  
bossman- HOW ARE YOU TYPING!?  
HotWheels- You don't know?  
bossman- Of course not, why else did I ask!  
HotWheels- I'm special.  
Shadowkilla- No ship!  
HotWheels- What I mean is, I have mind powers. I can move objects with my mind.  
Bossman- OHHHh! That makes more sense now.  
HotWheels- So who wants coffee and bagel Shadowkilla- I do, make sure you put seven cups of melted chocolate on it.  
Bossman...  
Shadowkilla- I have a craving ok!  
HotWheels- ok... well thanks for hiring me here! Its such a pleasure!  
Shadowkilla- Dont care! Now hurry up!  
HotWheels has signed out

AN:What do ya think. Wait, I think I have asked that question every time at the end of a chapter reveiws are much appreciated! And a big thanks to fusrodafus, Iota.g, Admiral kirk, xXXTheSomeoneXXx,darkness oversoul,and any guests who have reviewed. Thanks guys. 


	10. Chapter 10

AN- hey guys, I'm on the the tablet! Oh and if you see - instead of : that just means I'm using my tablet, its like that because the line is at the bottom of the keyboard, and the dots I have to tap all this other stuff.I get chapters done quicker this way.  
Ok enjoy! I know there's a part that might be slightly inapropriate but not m rated bad. My friends fault. Yes I'm blaming my awesome friend nadia again, sigh. But it was a good idea you gave me.

Bossman- Cynder!  
Shadowkilla- What?!  
Bossman- I need help!  
Shadowkilla- with what?  
Bossman- I can't get the string back on the yo-yo!  
Shadowkilla-just wind it back round.  
Bossman- like this.  
Shadowkilla- yeah just keep going.  
Bossman- THATS WHAT SHE SAID!  
Shadowkilla- Damit spyro!  
Bossman- OMG! You walked strait into that one!  
Shadowkilla-Ok stuff this! You are gonna do this paperwork I've got here.  
Bossman- Shadowkilla- DONT EVEN SAY IT!  
Bossman- aww I hade the perfect chance.  
Shadowkilla has signed out.  
Sparky has just signed in Sparky- Did you see that coffee cup fall from the sky!  
Bossman- first of all, that was my cup, with my coffee in it that Cynder threw out the window in a wild spaz.  
Sparky- What the hell did you do!?  
Bossman- I made a funny!  
Sparky- that doesn't make sense.  
Bossman- I told a joke.  
Sparky- Oh spyro.  
Bossman- That's what she said. :-) Sparky has just signed out Bossman- NO ONE UNDERATANDS ME AND MY DEMENTED BRAINZ!  
Bossman has just signed out

AT A MEETING ABOUT CRUMPET TOAST:  
Bossman- Cynder, are you still in a crabby mood with me?  
Shadowkilla- I'm not talking to you, you'll probally just say something stupid.  
Bossman- you just did. :)  
Shadowkilla- Did you mature at all from the age of 13?  
Bossman- ugh... funny thing.  
Shadowkilla- Spyro, stop talking on your phone! This meeting is very important!  
Bossman- but your talking to! And since when was crumpet toast meetings important!?  
Shadowkilla- touche.  
But seriously, this is your job, you need to take it more seriously!  
Bossman- you don't take me seriously, and I'm your job, you work for me personaly. That's why you called my personal assistant. :-) Shadowkilla- ... good point.  
Bye spyro.  
Bossman- bye, don't miss me to much :-) Shadowkilla- only in your fantasys.  
Bossman has just signed Shadowkilla has just signed out

AN- please reveiw, and thanks for reading. If you didn't like this chapter please inform me so I can change it. Hope it wasn't to...bad.  
Bye for now!


	11. Chapter 11

AN- this happened for real by the way. Enjoy.

Bossman- Did you see that guy!?  
Shadowkilla- yeah what the hell happened!  
Bossman- well this guy from the sixth floor was scratching a lotto ticket!  
Shadowkilla- and?  
Bossman- he won a dollar and was so supprised he curled over.  
Shadowkilla- curled over?  
Bossman- died.  
Shadowkilla- omg! Poor guy. He was so nice and he was a very kind and generous person. :,(  
Bossman- HE STOLE MY BAGEL! Shadowkilla- get over it, now you will go to his funeral. He was a good man, always so thoughtfull...  
Bossman- are you crying?  
Shadowkilla- no my eyes are sweating!  
Bossman- bro don't worry your still professional :)  
Shadowkilla- you know spyro, I havnt seen your kind side since ignitus died, though he randomly just apeared again and now hosts the weekly meetings about anything that's interesting.  
Bossman- yeah, oh wait!  
Shadowkilla- what?  
Bossman- I know the guy that died.  
Shadowkilla- yeah?  
Bossman- yeah! He always made me lunch when I was to lazy. He was a really nice person. I should give him a pay rise!  
Shadowkilla- ...  
Bossman- oh yeah...  
Shadowkilla- it will be alright.  
Bossman has changed his status to ' hugging cynder as I cry'  
Shadowkilla- wow? Your really emotional today?  
Bossman- I think it was those drugs?  
Shadowkilla- !?  
Bossman- nah I'm kidding.  
Shadowkilla- yeah. I'm going to miss him.  
Bossman- we all will.

An yes it was so short you could barely yawn. But I guy died, I didn't know him, but I felt really sad and no I reckon he won a a lot of money, not just a dollar. And he was probally a really good man. Rest in peace. :,( 


	12. Chapter 12

# Busy days at work chapter 12 #  
AN-well, I wrote a christmas chapter, but I had all this other writing and I decided to delete it, but my android decided to lagg and I accedentally deleted the whole long christmas chapter. I know your like WTF BRO! But oh well. I'm just gonna skip christmas and the presents they got will be featured on this chapter and maybe another couple. What I also had on the christmas chapter you need to know about, is that spyro has a sister and her boyfriend is bob.  
OK LETS GET DIS ROLLEN!  
Disclaimers- spyros not mine but I do own all me charecters and their asses! You can't take my charecters away! GETTIN THE CHOPPA! FAFAFAFAFA!

Sparky- omg spyro!  
Bossman- what?  
Sparky- this eyephone you got me is amazing!  
Bossman- ... it says your on a android device?  
Sparky- oh god, uh I was just wanting to save power?  
Bossman- come on, spit it out :-) Sparky- spit what out?!  
Bossman- what happened Sparky- ... ok. I might as well tell you. Bob sat on it, then I slapped him in a rage and then he threw it out the window.  
Bossman- are you even male!?  
Sparky- I'm both.  
Bossman- OH GOD!  
Sparky- ... you are hurtfull spyro!  
Bossman-touchè Sparky has just signed out Shadowkilla has just signed in.  
Bossman- did you like your present? :-) Shadowkilla- only untill the alchahol wore off. I cant believe you took advantage of me like that spyro! Why do you have to spike everything I drink with alchahol!  
Bossman- it brings out your nice side :-) and you got to admit that was some nice apple pie, I know you love apple pie, that's why I added more drugs, I'm mean alchahol.  
Shadowkilla- I'm going to kill you spyro.  
Bossman- no, because I'm the purple dragon, I'm eternal!  
Shadowkilla- but your not immortal Bossman- ... BULLSHEEP THATS NOT FAIR!  
Shadowkilla-haha, that makes it all the funnier. :)  
Bossman- hjdajospajidpsajwdajo Shadowkilla- oh spyro don't do this again!  
Bossman- ghjhjekszhjkldahk Bossman- iuhbdjcojnhjidxozajs Bossman- hjifodwuofsqhioujednjxrdcrnj m,faykldzykpdshidpxzhjd. ,.?M,  
Bossman- dujkdlasunfl/  
Shadowkilla has just signed out.  
Bossman- HAHA!  
Aww I feel lonely now.  
Bossman- alone in this chatroom, during another meeting about something important, I can do anything!  
FlamingFury has just signed in Flamingfury- Spyro get off your phone! This is important!  
Bossman- how did you know I was on my phone?  
FlamingFury- Nobody stares at they're crotch and smiles, now listen!  
Bossman- hehe you don't know me :D Flamingfury- ... just listen.

An- hey sorry its been months! I'm so sorry! I will post more than one chapter to make up for it, I have just been busy. School is anoying sometimes. 


	13. Chapter 13

# Busy days at work ch13 #  
Bossman:Why won't you let me play with your hamster!?

Shadowkilla: You killed my last one!

Bossman: no! Your retarded hamster couldn't handle the excitement of me playing with him!

Shadowkilla: ... you threw it up and it hit the cealing fan. -.-

Bossman: oh yeah.

Shadowkilla: I hate you. Goodbye. :D

Bossman: No! You will never find anyone like me!

Shadowkilla: I sure hope not. That's the bloody point!

Bossman: You are horrible to me, and you're dead hamster splattered on the wall. :(  
Shadowkilla: I'm sorry but just put up with it!

Bossman: That's not very proffesional of you. :-)

Shadowkilla: You know, I once had a life before some idiot introduced me to this job, and chatroom.

Bossman: I wonder who that was?

Shadowkilla: You Idiot. -.-

Bossman: You have a tendancy to get adicted to things easily. Lol

Shadowkilla: ... Touchè

Bossman: yay I'm right!

Shadowkilla: Hey spyro, do me a favour and go kill yourself.

Bossman: Does it envolve getting up?

Shadowkilla:... yes?

Bossman: Then no.

Shadowkilla: -.-

Bossman: lol

Shadowkilla- can I resign?

Bossman- can you make me a sandwich?

Shadowkilla- no?

Bossman- then no.

Shadowkilla- I question your intelligence sometimes.

Bossman- now now shadowkilla, its not professional to question your boss.

Shadowkilla- don't call me that, and I can bet you don't know the meaning of professional o.o

Bossman- no comment...

Shadowkilla has signed out

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry again, for the long wait. Just a random snippet guys. 


	14. Chapter 14

# Busy days at work 14 #  
Chapter 14

Cynder and Spyro are sat in Spyro's office, Spyro is behind the desk and Cynder is on her laptop in front.

Disclaimer- Its not mine, never will be.

Bossman has just signed in

Bossman- Do you have any idea how awesome I am?

Shadowkilla- Oh for heavens sake Spyro we're sat opposite each other!

Bossman- Uh-huh.

Bossman- Anyway… do you have any idea how awesome I am

Shadowkilla-Spyro please, there isn't enough room in here for us and your ego.

Bossman- I'm sorry I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am.

Shadowkilla-(sigh) Okay fine, how awesome are you?

Bossman- AMAZINGLY!

Shadowkilla- Why? Now what have you done?

Bossman- Oh Cynder please, you're making me sound like I've done something wrong.

Shadowkilla- You probably have.

Bossman- Fine, have it your way. I've only managed to hack into mr idiots account so that when he logs in the computer will automatically start playing 'what makes you beautiful' by one direction

Shadowkilla- He is so going to kill you.

Bossman- I think he might…

Shadowkilla- What if someone else is in the room when he signs in?

Bossman- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :)

Shadowkilla- sigh

Bossman- ;)

Shadowkilla- :P

Bossman- Cynder, it's not professional to stick your tongue out at me! For the fifth time this week!

Shadowkilla- I didn't, the computer did.

Bossman- Excuses Cynder, that's all I'm hearing.

Hang on… need caffeine.

Bossman has changed his status to 'On A Coffee Break'

Bossman has changed his status to 'Online'

Okay, I'm back back! And I brought you coffee, aren't I awesome?

Shadowkilla- Okay, fine you're awesome, but only because you brought me coffee.

Bossman- Result!

Shadowkilla- Please say you didn't go into the meeting with Mr idiot looking like that…

Bossman- Yes…

Why?

Shadowkilla- Because someone has stuck a sign saying 'kick my shiny metal ass' to your back.

Bossman- Oh yeah… that may be why everyone on fifth started laughing when I walked out.

Wait a minute… Cynder, you should know by now that it isn't professional to stare at your boss's arse when he leaves to bring you coffee.

Shadowkilla- A big piece of paper is kind of hard not to notice.

Bossman- Yeah yeah.

Shadowkilla- You have a meeting in 10 minutes.

Bossman- Sign on or off?

Shadowkilla- Are you kidding me?

Bossman- Fine, on it is.

Shadowkilla- Don't you dare, take it off!

Bossman- Yes Cynder :(

Shadowkilla- Sad smiley's aren't going to make me change my mind.

Bossman- Even after I brought you coffee?

Shadowkilla- Even after you brought me coffee. Now if you don't mind I need to collect some paperwork.

Bossman- Bye Cyn. And I do mind, I enjoy talking to you, but I know you won't listen.

Shadowkilla has signed off

SpyroI'mSoGoingToKickYourAss has just signed in

Bossman- Hey you've changed your name!

SpyroImSoGoingToKickYourAss- your dead!

Bossman- knew it :-)

An- anyway gracie amici! Thanks for reading, next chapters up when I feel like it.  



End file.
